


Truth or Dare

by FandomsMadeMe



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Grown Up, M/M, Makeouts, Modern Era, NO georgie (sorry), Truth or Dare, cock blocking, drunk, no pennywise, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMadeMe/pseuds/FandomsMadeMe
Summary: He didn’t bother to roll his eyes, just by thinking of it makes him want to shoot his head. Instead he threw the aspirin in his mouth. And as he was drinking water, the memory with Beverley from last night slapped him across the face. He ended up choking.“Hey what the hell happened to you?” Richie asked, “You sound like you’re deep throating someone.”“Jesus,” Eddie exclaimed, “I like it more when you were groaning in pain.”As soon as Stan got a grip of himself, he stared wide eyed at Ben, then at Beverley, back at Ben, then back at Beverley. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry!”“Okay now I’m really curious,” Richie grumbled.OrThe Losers decided to play Truth or Dare while celebrating the fourth of July, and Richie and Stan found themselves in quite a situation.(okay so I edited the story because the last part sucked)





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Yey my first one shot *throws confetti and hams in the air*
> 
> Yes, I mentioned that I would be really busy considering that we're in the middle of moving out, but today I actually found myself with nothing to do. And for those who are familiar with Killing Stalking, you'll find something familiar.
> 
> So here ya go, hope you all end up liking it.
> 
> (for those who ended up in this story again you might want to read it again.)

“I want to die,” Stan grumbled on the kitchen island wearing his crumpled shirt, not bothering to throw on his pants— considering that it was missing.

Eddie glared at him, his hair all over the place— technically all of them, also nursing a hangover “And I want to kill you so you could shut up,” he growled.

Ben was the first to wake up, having found himself sleeping on top of the dining table with Bill sleeping underneath it. Ben would have taken a picture of Bill cuddling three bottles of alcohol, instead he just woke him up to help wake the others. The easiest to find was Mike, having been asleep on the floor in the middle of the room. As for Beverley, she was sleeping on the kitchen island. Richie was passed out in front of the fridge, his face glued to the floor, his glasses bent in a weird manner and waking him up was a lot harder. They found Eddie passed out inside the bathroom, more specifically in the bathtub, with Stan sleeping on the bathroom floor.

Richie, now wearing a bent pair of glasses, was slumped on the couch, his head spinning. Eddie couldn’t even give a fuck at the mess of their apartment, all he could think was _I fucking hate this_. The others were all drained and staring into space, groaning every now and then.

“I found aspirin,” Ben declared, coming out from the bathroom.

“Give me four,” Beverley said and studied the slumped Jewish beside her, “and ten for this guy,” her eyes travelled lower, “and also a pair of pants.”

“What the hell happened last night?” Eddie asked, more specifically to Ben, having been the first person to get a grip.

Ben was, obviously, the only person who retained his memories, other than Mike who could only remember snippets of it. 

“You’ll all probably want to kill yourselves if I tell you,” Ben said giving Beverley a kiss on the forehead as he gave her an aspirin and a glass of water. Then his eyes landed on Stan, “or might want to kill someone,” he shrugged. He may have a bit of sanity last night and knew perfectly well why she did it, but he was still drunk through and through. But it wasn’t like he was furious, back when they were teenagers, things like _that_ tends to happen.

Stan was a little shaken out by the comment, but decided to ignore it, “At least tell me why I’m practically naked when I woke up.”

“Holy shit!” Mike exclaimed, suddenly bolting up. Only, it was a bad idea, now he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

“What, what?” Richie asked sitting up, a little too eager.

Mike’s eyes travelled between Stan and Beverley, before making its way to Ben, “that’s hilarious,” he snorted.

“Come to think of it, yeah,” Ben said as Beverley and Stan frowned. “It pissed me off a little this morning, but then I realized it was actually funny. If she hadn’t done it, he wouldn’t have had the guts to do _it_.”

“Do what exactly?” Beverley asked.

Eddie, who had seem to finally remember a few things, decided to answer her, “let’s just say you did something to push someone.”

And like a ton of bricks hit her in the face, Beverley started to laugh. But it only took three seconds before she found herself doubling over in pain, groaning. “I’m never going to drink again,” she muttered.

“I highly doubt that,” Richie replied slumping back down on the couch, “You’re like a vacuum for liquors.”

“Can someone please be little more concrete?” Stan demanded.

“Richie you poor fucker,” Eddie said, and for ones Richie frowned.

“Okay, I’m with Stan in this one,” he said, “Why do I have a feeling this has got something to do with me as well.”

Richie’s little crush was not a secret in the group, everyone knows about it, well except for Stan and Richie himself. The gang knew that the two have been ignoring this sexual tension between them, and it’s been annoying everyone for the past two years. The most obvious was Richie, Stan was more composed.

But even so, they never, not even once, did they tried to push them together or tease them. Until last night. 

“Okay, fine, don’t tell me,” Stan muttered.

“Fine don’t tell him, but tell me,” Richie said.

“It’s okay, you’re not the only one who couldn’t remember shit,” Bill said ignoring Richie, he was holding an ice pack over his head due to slipping on spilled tequila and vodka on the kitchen floor. He was trying to wake Beverly, and the funny part was slipping did the trick to wake her up.

“Here, here,” Richie said.

“Of course you won’t remember anything,” Stan muttered as Ben finally handed him an aspirin, “you’re probably more wasted than any of us.”

“I remember otherwise,” Ben chuckled and continued to hand out aspirins to everyone.

Stan frowned, “What?”

“Waking up in nothing but your underwear and socks should have given you a clue already,” Mike said.

“HA!” Richie cried pointing a finger at Stan as he ignored the protests his head was giving him, “I didn’t know Stan the Man got some wild fire in him.”

“Just tell me how I ended up like that.” Stan demanded.

“We were playing truth or dare,” Ben said, “We were drunk, don’t ask me why we ended up playing that game,” he added as a few gave him confused stares. It was his turn to make a confused expression as his eyes landed on the open cooler, he bent down and produced a pair of wet pants, “I think I found your pants.”

Stan groaned.

“Hang it over there,” Bill said pointing at the window.

“Wow, I didn’t knew you had the guts,” Richie said, “It appears that we have a stripper in the making. So, how much per session?”

Stan threw an empty paper cup his way, “Asshole,” he muttered.

He didn’t bother to roll his eyes, just by thinking of it makes him want to shoot his head. Instead he threw the aspirin in his mouth. And as he was drinking water, the memory with Beverley from last night slapped him across the face. He ended up choking.

“Hey what the hell happened to you?” Richie asked, “You sound like you’re deepthroating someone.”

“Jesus,” Eddie exclaimed, “I like it more when you were groaning in pain.”

As soon as Stan got a grip of himself, he stared wide eyed at Ben, then at Beverley, back at Ben, then back at Beverley. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry!”

“Okay now I’m really curious,” Richie grumbled.

 

“Home at last!” Richie declared and kicked off his sneakers before throwing himself on the couch.

Stan just rolled his eyes at his roommate and proceeded straight to the kitchen, he decided that making himself some tea would probably help his headache.

After extensive hours of cleaning, with Stan discovering Beverley’s bra and Eddie’s fanny pack in the fridge, the Losers decided to go home, considering that they have jobs to attend tomorrow.

Stan sighed, he should probably start finding a job now that he just got fired. 

He peeked at Richie and saw that he still looked like shit, shrugging, he decided to make him some tea as well. Other than the snippets of the most embarrassing memory with Beverley, and finishing his own bottle of vodka, he couldn’t remember anything else.

Stan sighed again, just thinking at the idea of him being the most wasted makes him want to kill himself. He couldn’t imagine that he was able to beat Richie, Richie who spends his life drinking every time he had the chance.

“Tea?” Stan offered and placed the tray down on the coffee table.

Richie took his arm off his eyes, “Sure, thanks,” he said sitting up and grabbing the other cup.

An awkward atmosphere fell between them, they both knew something had happened last night, with all the comments and unnecessary looks the others have been giving them, it was safe to assume. Stan sipped on his tea as he tried to remember what exactly happened, it couldn’t have been that bad right?

“Still nothing?” Richie asked suddenly.

He didn’t need any explanation, Stan knew what he meant.

“Other than the fact that I wouldn’t be able to look Ben straight in the face, no, nothing,” Stan sighed.

Richie nodded and decided to say nothing.

He wasn’t in the mood to pull out jokes, or voices, in fact he wasn’t in the mood for anything. The things that the others remembered about last night was indeed hilarious, but one of it made his stomach twist painfully—specifically the one with Beverley and Stan, he didn’t liked it at all. Even with the combined memories the six of them could remember, a lot was still missing. If only Ben would open his mouth.

But it appears that their agony from hardly knowing anything from last night was entertaining for him.

“I’m going to wash up,” Stan declared after an hour of silence.

“Want me to join you?” Richie wiggled his eyes brows and did a sultry pose on the couch.

“I’d rather kill myself.”

Richie laughed as Stan made his way to the bathroom leaving him with a half empty cup of tea and an empty one. Deciding that he should probably change into something more comfortable, Richie stood up and proceeded to his room. He left the door of his room ajar, considering that he was just going to change anyway.

He was pulling up a pair of shorts when he heard the familiar sound of the shower opening and Stan’s scream.

“Stan, what the hell?” He bellowed, having been surprised with his sudden outburst.

“The water’s cold as ice!” Stan screamed back, “I just forgot to turn on the heater, sorry!”

_“Choose a person between us and place an ice inside their mouth, try to switch it to your own mouth through kissing.”_

Richie went rigid, “Holy shit.”

 

_**Last night** _

Richie finished off the bottle of tequila and raised both of his hands doing the signature pose of a rock star. Stan laughed at him, which wasn’t a normal thing to happen. But considering he’s drunk, no one would even bat an eyelash if he starts singing Christmas songs.

“Happy New Year everyone!” Richie screamed at Bill and Eddie’s trashed apartment.

“It’s the fourth of July,” Eddie corrected.

Beverley giggled and chugged at her own bottle of whiskey, “How about we play a game,” she slurred, “Let’s all pretend we’re a bunch of teenagers and not a bunch of twenty-five years old screwing up their lives.”

“Already doing it,” Bill said, who appeared to have consumed more alcohol than he had originally intended, and was balancing a spoon on the tip of his nose.

“That’s not a game,” Mike said, face flushed red, his voice slurred, “You just look stupid.”

“Spin The Bottle!” Richie bellowed before spinning the bottle of the empty tequila in the middle of their circle, how they ended up sitting like that was beyond him.

“I’d say truth or dare but I guess that works,” Ben shrugged.

“Truth or Dare!” Richie exclaimed again and kicked the bottle away, rolling its way in between Bill and Eddie, “I take it back, that’s my answer.”

“You know there’s a fun fact about truth or dare,” Ben said, for some odd reasons, was still trying to be educational, “it was actually a Christian game about a commander and a subject—”

“Bev, Remind me again what’s the point of getting your boyfriend to drink alcohol if he’s still boring,” Richie asked.

Beverley giggled, “I have no idea.”

Stan giggled in his place, a red cup in hand contradicting to Richie and Beverley’s respective bottles, “Beverley’s dating a neeeerd,” he sang. 

Bill hiccupped, dropping the spoon on his nose, “Look who’s talking.”

“Ya’ll better be lis’nin ya squirts! I have some’n important to say.” Richie suddenly exclaimed with the worst accent he could ever whip up as he jumps up on his feet. With a dramatic effect, he pointed at Eddie, “Eds! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” He simply said.

Richie frowned and sat back down, “how about we minus the truth?”

“Have you and Bill ever had sex in public? And if yes, where?” Mike asked, ignoring Richie’s comment.

“Ooooooh!” Beverley grinned, “Good one Mike!”

Eddie frowned, “Not answering, Richie’s my questioner not you.”

All eyes landed on Richie who jerked his head at Mike, “What he said, Spaghetti.”

“Fuck you,” the small guy cursed, even though all have grown into adults, Eddie was still the smallest of the group, “twice, at a public CR and at the library downtown.”

“Holy fuck,” Mike said laughing, “Dude I work there!”

Stan frowned, “At the CR or at the Library?”

Ben grabbed the red plastic cup from Stan’s hand, “I think that’s enough for you,” he said, only to take a drink on it himself.

“Not fair,” Stan whined and glared at big guy sitting beside him, “Bill hand me a bottle,”

Without so much as a blink, Bill gave him a bottle of vodka.

“Beverley,” Eddie called. 

The red head snapped her head up end smiled, only the smile has something crazy behind it. “Dare,” she said before Eddie could even ask.

“Make out with the person you think is the hottest one here.”

Beverley, if possible, smiled even wider as she dramatically stood up with her ass in the air. Her eyes went over everyone in the little circle before landing on Ben.

Richie made a sound that would have been mistaken as a fart noise with his mouth, “That’s boring!”

Ben, just laughed. Even though they have only been dating for a few months he knows her well enough to know that she has something else in mind. If there’s one word to describe Beverley, it’s being unpredictable.

Beverly seductively went to Ben’s side. The redhead ran her hand up and down Ben’s biceps which are, due to extensive hours in the gym, hard as rocks. And as their eyes locked, the big guy smiled as if they were having a conversation without words. And without much as a warning, Beverley spun and placed her lips on Stan’s.

Ben chuckled and took a huge gulp on the cup he took from Stan moments ago, “You call that boring?” He asked Richie.

Mike and Eddie was laughing as Bill didn’t know whether to breathe or to laugh at Richie’s dumbstruck face.

Stan’s eyes where wide as saucers, the bottle falling off of his hand, as Beverly climbed on his lap and pulled his face closer to hers. And as if a switch was turned on, Stan closed his eyes and grabbed Beverley by the waist, pulling her body towards him.

Beverley smiled on his mouth while her hands found its way to Stan’s blond curls as he kissed her hard. Beverley gasped and Stan took this opportunity to slip his tongue in and explores her mouth. Beverley moaned on his mouth as she scooted closer, now sitting on top of his crotch.

Richie blinked ones, then again, and again before looking at Ben, “Should I remind you that you’re dating her?”

Ben shrugged, “I like to think I’m the only sane one here.”

Beverly pulled her face away from Stan and smiled, “that was fun,” she said and proceeded to go back to her usual spot, but not before giving him a wink.

Stan wiped his mouth and fixed his shirt as soon as he composed himself, he sought out Ben’s eyes and was relieved that he only shrugged at the situation.

“That was brilliant!” Eddie wheezed, “So you think Stan’s hotter than your boyfriend?”

“Yes” She answered without a beat, “Hotness doesn’t measure in muscles, only in dating.”

“And that’s how she ended up with me,” Ben laughed, knowing well that Beverley’s little stunt was all because she wanted to annoy someone. And it was obviously working as Beverley winked at him and used her eyes to point at Richie.

Richie was still looking dumbstruck, as if he was still trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

“My turn,” Beverly sang, “Mike, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said, and this seem to snap Richie from his trance as he booed at him, “call me a chicken but there’s no way I’m going to end up making out with you.”

Richie opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Stan, “Hey Rich, can you pass me a bottle? I lost the previous one,” he said, completely ignoring the spilled bottle of alcohol he dropped moments ago lying next to him.

Richie just stared at him for a minute, before giving him one as he and Bill were the nearest to the cooler. There was a certain look in his face that gave Beverley quite the satisfaction.

“Okay Mike, to who did you lost your virginity to?”

“Whom,” Stan corrected.

Mike took a long painful swig from the bottle he was holding, how it ended up a bottle when it was a cup moments ago was beyond Beverley, or to everyone else for the matter. “Eddie” he answered.

Bill spat his drink directly at Mike, which was such a coincidence because he was sitting across him.

Eddie scrunched his nose, “gross.”

“My turn!” Richie exclaimed as he chugged on a new bottle of tequila, Eddie threw an empty paper cup at him.

“Spit that at me and I will kill you,” Eddie threatened, he was the one seated directly at Richie.

Mike wiped the alcohol from his face, not really bothered, or maybe it was just because of the alcohol in his brain, “To be fair, it was way before you two were even a thing.”

“Wow, Bowers was right,” Richie laughed, “We’re literally fucking each other.”

Stan did groaned and downed the whole bottle of alcohol he was holding, “You know what, my turn,” He turned to Mike, “Mike, give me a fucking dare.”

Mike smirked, “Wear just your underwear the whole night.”

Stan shrugged, “Not bad,” he said as he proceeded to stand up and strip.

“Holy shit,” Ben laughed, “he’s really doing it.”

Richie ran a hand over his collar, noting that the room seem to get hotter every time another one of Stan’s clothing dropped on the ground. He wasn’t well-developed like Ben or Mike, but weekly trips to the gym paid off a bit. He was fit. It wasn’t obvious, but Richie could still make out the muscles defining Stan’s stomach. And those lanky arms he used to have when they were kids, god they look gorgeous now.

“Done,” Stan declared as he was left with only his socks and boxers.

“See,” Beverley said, the grin still plastered on her face, “hot.” Beverley kept her eyes on Richie as she said it, and boy was she enjoying it.

Bill caught the look on Beverley’s face as she continued to look at Richie, and like another switch was turned on, Bill understood what was going on. If he wasn’t buzzing with alcohol, he would have stopped or done something about Beverley’s little scheme, but he was buzzing with alcohol and going along with her seems much more entertaining.

“Richie,” Stan said, and a sudden thought occurred in Bill’s mind. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Richie answered, which wasn’t really a surprise.

“Choose a person between us and place an ice inside their mouth,” Bill interrupted, “try to switch it to your own mouth through kissing.” Alcohol obviously _do not_ work with him.

“I’m a little pissed at you right now, but I do like that one,” Stan slurred.

It has become obvious that Stan was by far the most wasted out of the seven of them, with Richie and Beverley sharing the second, Bill the third, Mike and Eddie for the fourth, leaving Ben the least drunk. And probably the only person to actually know what’s going on. Maybe it was because he was the most easiest to get drunk, or because he was the most eager due to getting fired from his job the day before, but one thing’s for sure, Stan was obviously not Stan at the moment.

Richie was hesitant, which was weird for a person whose lost his mind due to alcohol and couldn’t even remember what holiday it was. But nonetheless he a grin continued to spread across his mouth. “Easy,” He said, “So who’s the lucky one?”

A wider grin started to spread in Eddie’s face, oh he knew what was going on, “Whoever you like.”

Stan thought for a minute, but all the alcohol in his system was making it too hard, “I think that’s also good,” he said going along with it.

The good thing about a drunk Stan is that you can tell him anything and he’ll go with it.

Richie stared at Stan, who was waiting for him to do his dare. They said whoever he wants, right? So it was safe to assume that it was alright if he chooses the darer.  
Richie shook his head and decided that he should just get it over with. He’s drunk, he’s not in control, this time he’s going to do what he wants. Standing up, he grabbed a small ice from the cooler and stared at the group. His eyes landed on Stan and grinned.

“Open wide Stanny,” Richie grinned as he crouched down in front Stan.

Stan did what he was told and it didn’t took a second before Richie found himself claiming Stan’s mouth. He slipped his tongue and tried to take hold of the ice, but it was too slippery, it keeps sliding around. He was getting a little annoyed with it, but the moment Stan let out an unmistakable moan, something inside Richie’s pants twitched.

_Fuck._

“God that’s hot,” Richie mentally praised himself with Eddie’s comment.

Moving closer, Richie found himself straddling Stan, his hands deep in Stan’s curls. The fact that Stan wasn’t practically wearing anything wasn’t helping the situation, Richie could actually feel his crotch rubbing his ass. 

He wants him, he wants Stan.

He did his best not to gasp as he felt Stan’s hand under his shirt. Everywhere he touched felt hot, he felt like burning. Richie pulled him closer, torn between wanting to stop to never wanting it to end. But he couldn’t hold himself anymore, he could feel his dick getting angry.

_Shit._

Finally, after centuries, Richie was able to take hold of the ice and switch it to his mouth. He rested his forehead on Stan’s with his eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath. With a grin, he turned to the Losers and opened his jaw, showing them that he did managed to do it, only the ice was already half of its original size.

He turned to Stan and saw him looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Richie decided that it was making him feel weird, actually it was making the thing in his pants do something weird, and decided to brake eye contact and immediately scramble back to his place.

“And the next victim shall be,” Richie mimicked another accent no one was familiar with, “Bill, truth or dare?”

 

_**Present** _

“Holy shit,”

“You alright?” Stan asked.

Richie turned to look at Stan and nodded, “Yeah I’m fine,” he said and continued to watch the movie, if only he was actually paying attention to it.

Ever since he got back from taking a bath, Richie has been acting a little too jumpy to be considered as normal. All throughout the day he was able to make things a lot more awkward. And Stan, who was getting annoyed with it, decided to watch a movie instead.

The first plan was to watch alone, then he realized that maybe a movie would make Riche a little less jumpy. Turns out he was wrong.

Pissed, Stan grabbed the remote and pushed the paused button, “Richie, is this another way of yours to make people around you uncomfortable?” He asked, glaring at Richie from the other end of the couch.

In all honesty, Richie was really confused, yeah sure he has been saying ‘holy shit’ over and over again, and seeing Stan made him a little cautious. But he can’t really blame himself about it—the memory just keeps popping up inside his head, but he never really thought Stan would notice it that quickly.

Or he just sucks at hiding it.

“Why, do I make you uncomfortable?” he asked winking, jokes are his only way out if you haven’t noticed it yet.

Stan rolled his eyes and pressed the play button of the remote. “Forget I even asked,” Stan said.

And then everything was quiet again, except for the sound coming from the television.

Stan steeled a glance at Richie and found him looking at his way. The moment they locked eyes, they immediately turned back to the film.

Stan likes Richie, it’s something he’s been avoiding himself to believe in, but he couldn’t really stay that stupid forever. They’re roommates for god’s sake, of course seeing him all the time would make him realize it no matter how much he likes to ignore it.

Suddenly, a sex scene appeared on the film.

 _Great timing,_ Richie thought as he saw Stan suddenly a little stiff at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m going to grab some chips,” Stan muttered, never really liking the idea of watching steamy scenes with someone, it just makes everything weird. Even weirder if it’s with Richer.

When he came back, the scene was still standing strong.

 _How long is this exactly?_ Stan thought bitterly.

He claimed his previous spot and opened the bag of chips, a little annoyed that it mostly contained air, but decided to offer some to Richie. He scooted closer to him get easy access, considering that he is sitting at the other end of the couch.

The two decided to focus their attention in chewing each chip they shove inside their mouth, the louder the better. Stan ended up grabbing Richie’s fingers as they tried to each grab a piece, only to find out it was all finished. He ended up getting a little startled when he touch his fingers, and also a little annoyed because the chips where finished but not the sex scene.

_Who the hell makes a sex scene this long?_

Then again, it was actually the second sex scene, talk about paying attention.

Stan placed the empty bag of chips on the coffee table as the sex scene was coming to an end, and a part of him was begging that there better not be third one. 

Now that the food was gone, he assumed Richie would scoot back to his previous spot. But to his surprise, he didn’t. Stan ignored this and continued to watch the film, but now he was the one not paying attention. He curled his toes, suddenly well aware that Richie was sitting way to close to him, in fact he swore he was getting closer and closer by the minute.

Another minute passed and Stan almost gasped as he felt Richie’s hand on his thighs. He steeled a glance again, but all he saw was Richie staring at the Television. But the moment he noticed Richie’s Adam apple bobbing up and down, Stan knew he knows what he was doing. Usually this is the moment where he'll ask him what the hell he's doing, but he decided that he actually likes where Richie's hands were. 

Maybe he'll let it say there, not until he counted up to a thousand.

Sure, he used to imagine scenarios in his head where he and Richie would end hooking up, but he never really thought it was possible in some way. He's attracted to him, that's for sure, but he never seem to share the same feelings. It was safe to assume that all he wanted was to stay friends... even after the stupid game of Truth or Dare.

Yes, he remembers it. And he blames the stupid sex scene for letting him remember the memories of the drunk version of himself. At first he felt like fainting, he couldn't imagine himself doing those things, and here he was remembering it. Then he saw Richie sitting next to him, and wow was the memory a slap in the face. It was already established that Richie's just a major flirt,and he has no chance whatsoever with him, and the little ice-kiss they shared was just game. But the memory was still enough to rattle him, he ended up wanting him even more. Even though he obviously cant.

Then again, Richie _chose_ him to do the dare with. 

Maybe there is something. 

The film ended with Richie’s hand still on Stan’s thighs, but no one moved, in fact, both doesn’t seem to know what to do. Stan was counting inside his head while Richie was mentally slapping himself for getting idiotically bold and made a move on his best friend. Then again, he wasn't reacting negatively at it, maybe he did something right after all.

When Stan reached one thousand, the credits had just finished rolling. He didn't know what to do next, he never really thought he'll actually count to a thousand to begin with. Slowly, he turned to Richie “Richie do you—”

But before he could even finish, Richie’s mouth was on him. If there’s one thing to describe Richie, it’s being impulsive.

Stan’s eyes grew twice that moment. Richie's kissing him, does that mean he was wrong? _Of course you're wrong! Isn't it obvious you idiot?_ Stan was still wrapping his mind at what was happening when Richie’s hand left his thigh and made its way to the side of his face, he closed his eyes and crawled his way on top of Richie deciding that thinking will not bring him anywhere at the moment. He was suppose to ask him if he wanted to talk about something, but he guessed this was way better than a talk.

Stan felt him smile against his mouth from the positive reaction as his hands tangled its way on Richie’s unruly hair, wondering why it felt so soft when it looks exactly like a bird's nest. He made a mental note to ask Richie if he was using his conditioner without his permission again, but his hand had already left Stan’s face and proceeded to slip under his shirt, making any other thoughts fuzzy inside his head. Suddenly, Stan felt Richie's tongue asking for entrance, and he gladly opened his mouth for him.

A moan escaped Richie’s mouth as his hands started to unbutton Stan’s polo rapidity. As soon as the last button was undone, Stanley hastily threw it across the room and grabbed Richie’s collar, pulling him closer.

Richie smiled as he felt Stan fidgeting at the hem of his shirt, they momentarily stopped kissing as Richie took off his shirt with Stan throwing it again across the room. “Aren’t we excited?” Richie whispered.

“Shut up,” Stan growled and crashed his lips back on Richie’s.

Their tongues fought for a couple of seconds before Richie took his mouth away, gaining himself a whimper from Stan. Only to be replaced with a moan as Richie trailed kisses along Stan’s neck, sucking and licking, trying to find his soft spot.

“Shit,” Stan cursed, gripping harder on Richie’s hair, who without a doubt, did found a soft spot.

Richie continued to suck on it hard, earning a gasp from Stan, “There better not be a bruise there later,” Stan ordered between breathes, but they both know Richie wouldn’t listen to him as he felt his mouth travel up to his earlobe. "Fuck," he muttered, enjoying everything.

Richie's was going crazy, he couldn't get enough of what was happening. In fact he couldn't think straight, at first he was a little confused, maybe scared, that Stan would rebuke his advances, assuming that he has no memory about the event last night. But now, no matter how confusing it seem, for them to suddenly make out in their living room, he couldn't really give a shit. 

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he wasn't the only one wanting the other. 

A sudden knock on the door made them jump away from each other. Stan found himself standing a feet away from Richie, who was still sitting on the couch.

The both blinked and stared at the door, they weren’t expecting anyone. 

“Guys,” Beverley’s voice suddenly materialized from the other side, “I made muffins.”

Richie and Stanley shared a look, they both know Ben and Beverley were also living in the same building, but that still didn’t stopped them from being surprised. Right when something was actually happening after two years of sharing the same apartment.

“Uhm, Just a minute!” Stan called suddenly realizing their situation and scrambled to get his polo and threw Richie his shirt.

“Talk about getting cock blocked,” Richie grumbled

He hastily buttoned his polo, mentally cursing himself why he decided to wear it today-then again he wasn't really expecting a make out session with Richie. He tried to fix his hair as Richie did the same, considering that it completely looked like sex hair at the moment. A bit satisfied, Stan made his way to the door, only to be stopped again.

“What?” He half whispered at Richie.

“You might want to look down on your pants,” He whispered back.

Stan’s jaw tensed as he slowly looked down on his member. “Shit,” he muttered as a very angry bulge was obviously on his pants, he looked up at Richie and saw that a pillow was covering his, obviously in the same situation, “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Oh, wait,” Beverly said, making the two boys look at the door, “I think it’s unlocked, I’m just going to make my way in.”

Without any second thoughts, Stan bolted to his room as Beverley entered their apartment.

 

“Bye Bev,” Richie waved, “Thanks for the muffins.” And with that he closed the door.

Richie turned to look at Stan who was sitting grimly on one of the dining chairs, he snorted and took a sit next to him.

The minute Beverley went inside the room, Stan locked himself in his own room. Richie looked back at the events and thought that it was actually hilarious, having to hide an angry dick at Beverley wasn’t an easy task. He should probably receive an award. 

He couldn’t let himself get annoyed with Stan with how he left him alone with the Beverley, but he actually found it quite cute, especially when Beverley demanded for Stan to come out of his room. He did, only he was wearing an enormous sweater.

The look on Beverley’s face clearly says ‘okay, something’s up’, and Richie swore he cracked a ribcage from trying not to laugh.

“That was fun,” Richie said when Stan didn’t said anything. “Hey,” Richie nudged him on the elbow.

“It wasn’t, Richard,” Stan glared, “not even a little.”

A huge smile crept on his face when the Jewish boy finally acknowledged him, “but you got to admit, that was some cock blocking.”

Stan replied with a hit on the shoulder.

Richie let out a soft laugh before taking a hold of Stan’s hand. Stan didn’t flinched, nor smiled, but he intertwined their hands together. 

Richie smiled and stared at Stan before kissing him on the cheek, “Maybe we should do it on some other time.”

Stan didn’t replied, instead he continued to stare at Richie. “You remember it, don’t you?” he asked.

Richie shrugged, “Yeah, what if I did?”

This time Stan broke into a smile, which Richie found rather cute. “Nothing,” he said, “I just kind of remembered it too, back when we were watching that stupid sex scene.”

Richie laughed and decided to kiss him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I edited the last part because when I came back to reread it, I found it really awkward to read. I don't think I made a difference but at least it seems readable now.


End file.
